


Not so straightforward

by Yarekoto



Series: KamuNae/NaeKamu goodness [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kamukura being socially awkward, M/M, Nothing much happens in this one, naegi being frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarekoto/pseuds/Yarekoto
Summary: Naegi is frustrated since his last interaction with Kamukura, but Kamukura simply doesn't express himself as well towards others as he think he does.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: KamuNae/NaeKamu goodness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Not so straightforward

**Author's Note:**

> Not much action in this chapter and it took me forever to finish, but I promise to make it up for the next one

A week has passed since the gym incident and Naegi...

_ Naegi was going nuts _ .

The luckster squirmed on his bed, visibly uncomfortable, grabbing his pillow and smashing it against his face to release a scream of frustration –despite the room being soundproof it still felt wrong to scream so openly. And suddenly he was very still.

His body was so treacherous, pumping his blood faster through his veins, making his skin hot and sensitive, his breathing hitching, faster than it would normally be... His legs rubbed against each other, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't appeal to his growing excitement.

It has been unbearable like that for a few days now and it was making him both angry and disappointed. 

Naegi tried to rationalize out what had transpired between him and Kamukura. Definitely something wasn't right. He just couldn't figure it out.  _ What did Kamukura want? _

' _ You don't have what I was looking for.' _

"And what does that mean?!" Naegi threw his pillow away and groaned out loud, dragging his hands down his face. The pillow fell with a soft thump to the floor after it slammed against the closest wall. Naegi looked in its direction, frown on his face, but it quickly fell. He never could stay angry for long anyway. 

Naegi jumped out of bed, grabbing a towel and locking himself in the bathroom, mumbling all the way under his breath about how all of this was stupid. A cold shower seemed to suffice for now,  _ luckily.  _ He dressed casually: some dark jeans and a basic green shirt he had laying around. He relived the fact that it was Sunday and there were no obligatory classes for the day.    
He had thought about visiting his parents, he did so every few weekends, but they were out of town so it was just not possible. It would have been a great distraction, but the world wasn’t so merciful on him. Komaru would have teased him anyway, about not having a girlfriend at his age or whatever. Naegi knew for a fact that she hadn’t had a boyfriend either, she was not the one to talk about him… 

Naegi stared at the door of his room with a heavy sigh. He wanted to go out, he wanted to gather the courage and go up to Kamukura and ask him all the questions that were plaguing his head. If only it was that easy. He was mildly wondering if Kamukura was expecting him to go after him- No, that couldn’t be, right? 

The ring of the bell made him jump. That scared the shit out of him, he had been so lost in thought looking at the door… He went to open it. It was Asahina, for his surprise. 

“Naegi!” she screamed, sounding both altered and shocked. “Come with me, quickly!”

“Why?” before Naegi could get his response, she was already dragging him out of his room and down the corridor. She had real strength, gripping his arm with such force that he couldn’t release himself even if he tried. “Asahina!” he tried to protest, but she was still dragging him along. 

“There is a monster at the pool!”

_ Huh?! _ Then why was she bringing  _ him _ of all people?! Naegi would gladly help his friends anytime, but a monster? One minute, she just chose him because his room was the closest to the entrance, wasn’t it? He just happened to be in his room at the right time... 

Asahina did drag him  _ all _ the way to the pool. They hid behind a decoration bush around the pool area and peeked. Naegi wasn’t sure what to expect, but surely he could hear loud splashing of water. He narrowed his eyes, seeing how there was something crossing the pool to one side to another at a great speed. No wonder Asahina called it a monster… Not even Naegi thought there could be anyone faster than the Ultimate Swimmer herself. 

“Isn’t it another student?” Naegi tried to stay logical. No way it was a monster...

_ “At that speed?!” _ Asahina pouted, cheeks puffed out. The luckster understood Asahina’s feelings: she probably preferred it to be a monster rather than a student that could possibly best her. 

“Let’s just ask them.” 

Naegi ignored Asahina’s protest to not confront the monster and stepped around the bush to walk to the border of the pool. He could only see a blur of the presumably person swimming inside. Suddenly, they slowed down, going for the stairs to exit the pool. Naegi could only see what could be mistaken for dark seaweed until the student emerged from the water using the stairs at the other edge of the pool. 

Naegi was dumbstruck. And how could he not be if the person standing there all  _ wet _ was Kamukura himself? His skin was glistening with water droplets, all running down his body, trailing the path his fingers had before- Naegi gritted his teeth, feeling the tingling, the  _ urge.  _ It also set his heart ablaze and he still couldn’t place why; he still didn’t know much about Kamukura, close to nothing actually. 

_Wake up, Makoto._ He berated himself, subtly slapping his legs. _It's merely attraction…_ This desire he felt for Kamukura… was it really worth it? And yet he couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight. 

Kamukura was wringing his hair out, his broad back clear for show. It was hard for him not to follow the path of the water droplets between the curves of his muscles-

"Naegi, look out!" 

That was Asahina's voice, but she wasn't fast enough in warning him because before he could even turn around to see what was it, he was hit in the back of the head.  _ Hard _ . His vision went black instantly and he felt losing his footing on the ground by the force the object hit him with... 

Naegi lost consciousness, who knew for how long. He found it hard to breath and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. There were muffled voices around him and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He couldn't breath, his lungs didn't respond to him. He was choking. A hard shove to his chest seemed to bring his system back into working, making him cough out the water that had gone into his lungs. 

"Oh, thank goodness Naegi!" He heard Asahina say, relieved. Did she save him? It would make sense she knew some pool safety protocols… 

His head was still spinning, it was hard to open his eyes. He coughed repeatedly once more, his throat feeling raspy after. Naegi groaned, quite uncomfortable. What Naegi didn't expect upon blinking was Kamukura's face right in front of him. Naegi's reaction was to back away, but he was already laying flat on the floor, there was no escape. Those red sharp eyes were fixated on him with no ounce of shame or hesitation; Naegi wouldn’t say they were lifeless, just simply hard to describe. Perhaps it was merely perception... how could he figure out the feelings of another person if his own were a mess?

Kamukura combed his hand through his hair and slid it back behind his ear, sighing in the process as he stood back up. It was hard to tell if Kamukura sounded exasperated or not, but definitely it wasn’t one of relief. It made Naegi frown, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Despite the cold his body felt due to the cool pool water, his face was burning. Naegi was embarrassed, but also mad. 

As Asahina helped Naegi to sit up, Kamukura walked away after picking up a towel he had lying around. Why was Kamukura being like that? He could have let Asahina do the saving, he is surely aware of her ultimate talent. 

“Naeeegi,” Asahina singsonged, elbowing Naegi’s forearm. “Why are you giving him ‘the look’?”

“‘The Look’?” Naegi reiterated, visibly getting more nervous than before. If he wasn’t still wet all over, he would be sweating. 

“You know…” She keeps going while smirking and raising her eyebrows. “Girls have a sixth sense for these types of things! You totally like him!”

“Like Kamukura?” Naegi shouted in disbelief. His words were betraying his real feelings, but it wasn’t something that was easy to accept openly. “Are you crazy?!” 

“Your face is even redder than before!” The Ultimate Swimmer kept laughing at his expense, and continued to tease him all the way she accompanied Naegi to get dried up and freshly dressed. 

Asahina leaned her back against the wall outside the changing room close to the pool and gazed at the pool where Kamukura had been previously swimming. Inside the room, Naegi was drying himself and putting on dry clothes. Thankfully, he had a change of clothes and a towel in his locker. 

“Now being serious, Naegi” He heard Asahina speak from outside the room. Naegi peaked around the lockers checking he was the only one inside. “That look it’s not how you look at someone you don’t know… or even a friend.”

“Geez, you don’t need to tell me what I already know…” Naegi pouted. He knew this, he just didn’t believe he was so obvious about it. Was that perhaps what drove Kamukura away? He couldn’t still make head or tails of Kamukura’s words the last time they spoke. 

Sighing, he took out a clean shirt from his locker and closed the door. Why was he having this conversation with Asahina of all people? Sure they were friends, but were they  _ that  _ close?

“I don’t know Naegi, you look like the oblivious type!” 

“Hey, I…” 

The sound of metal being hit resonated loud on his right ear and he jumped back. He noticed the hand that had smacked the locker door next to him, but even more noticeable than that was the hard chest his back had collided with. Naegi gulped audibly, not daring to turn around while his brain swirled through his thoughts. Who could it be? Tall, broad, muscular… Did anyone have any issues with him?! Asahina was right outside, he could just call for help immediately- 

“Who is it?” Naegi asked quietly, still fearful of turning around. He was feeling in a vulnerable position either way. 

There was no answer to his question other than warmth breath on his bare neck. He felt drips of cold water on top of his shoulders which made him shudder. His brain seemed to catch up to the situation at that moment: Naegi remembered the only person that had been swimming before and was possibly inside the locker room and standing right behind him. Naegi should have expected no slow burn teasing, even then Kamukura's straightforwardness caught him off guard. A kiss was planted on the base of his neck and a strong shiver ran through his body. His skin erupted in goosebumps while his knees seemed to weaken to the sudden touch. Naegi's arms shot forward to use the lockers as leverage, his head dangling low between his arms. He was trying to hide how red and hot his face was looking, biting his lower lip hard enough to stop himself from making any sound. His change in position didn't deter the other as he leaned over Naegi's back. The cascade of wet black hair falling by Naegi's shoulder was enough to confirm his suspicions about the guy's identity. 

"Naegi?" Asahina called from outside, worried about Naegi's silence after her comment. "Are you mad?" 

Kamukura lingered, barely touching him, waiting for Naegi to give the swimmer an answer. Naegi cleared his throat and lifted his head a little. 

"No… no! It's alright, Asahina. This might take a while…" Naegi had to stop when he felt Kamukura's fingers pressing his hips. His breath hitched. "W-why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you later at the cafeteria if you'd like?"

"Okay! I'll bring Sakura along!" And with that Naegi assumed Asahina walked away because she didn't add anything else after that. 

"Kamukura…" Naegi hissed under his breath, trying to turn his head to give a look at the other boy. 

The turn of his head got caught midway by a hand gripping his chin and obligating him to turn his whole body around. Naegi barely had time to register Kamukura's face before his lips were right on his. His skin felt like it was being lit on fire, there was no clothing fabric between them, merely the boxers they were respectively wearing. Feeling Kamukura's skin on his made him feel hot all over as he continued to melt into the kiss. If Naegi were to look into Kamukura's eyes he wouldn't be able to understand the feels behind them, but  _ that  _ kiss… it was as straightforward as Kamukura's actions and Naegi could feel the  _ want _ in it. Amid the heat of the moment, the question popped up. 

'Why does he want  _ me _ ?' 

In a desperate act while trying to get a grasp on what he should think about this or feel -aside from his treacherous arousal-, Naegi pushed at Kamukura's chest. 

"Stop, please." Naegi's breath was ragged, his face red all the way to the tip of his ears and his arms slightly shaking as they tried to keep the distance between their bodies. 

Kamukura straightened up, unfaced by Naegi's request. It was a relief for the smaller boy that it didn't look like he would be forced to go through it if he didn't want to. 

"You want it." Kamukura stated, and yes, Naegi was aware that his body was making that want painfully obvious. 

"It's not that easy!" Naegi huffed, pushing Kamukura farther before retreating his hands away from the hot skin. "I just don't understand you! And my feelings are a mess and so are my thoughts!" 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" Naegi answered exasperatedly.

Kamukura actually stopped to think for a moment, probably looking for words that would make Naegi understand. Or maybe it was Naegi's wishful thinking when trying to understand Kamukura's sudden silence. 

"Were my words too convoluted the last time we exchanged words?" Kamukura responded as calmly as ever, yet he showed just the tiniest amount of worry that he had been misunderstood. 

"For such a straightforward person, those words were not straightforward at all…" Naegi shook his head and sighed. To that moment it was still haunting him and he still couldn't understand. 

"I may have not made myself clear," Kamukura admitted and cleared his throat lightly. "Does the idea of sex scare you off?"

Naegi laughed awkwardly. A question right to the point, huh. "No, not really. I mean, you know I've never done it, but I wouldn't say I'm scared."

Kamukura hummed. Naegi didn't quite get what gears were turning in Kamukura's mind at that moment. 

"What bothers you is the lack of a romantic bond that usually goes along with it? By such things as sappy movies and widely inaccurate romantic novels, that is." 

"If that bothered me I wouldn't have done it the first time." Naegi caught himself lying. Hell, he had already low-key admitted he had a crush on Kamukura. "Listen, I just want to know why you said  _ that  _ before leaving the other day." 

"I'm simply more inclined towards other types of sexual activities," Kamukura clarified, much to Naegi's increasing mortification. "Vanilla gets boring after a while."

Naegi was dumbstruck by the fact he could say all that with a straight face while Naegi himself was burning red like a christmas light. 

"You mean you expected something more…. ahm…" Naegi drew to a blank. He knew about fetishes, of course, he wasn't  _ that  _ innocent, but it didn't make the topic less embarrassing to talk about. " _ Spicy _ ?"

Kamukura raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want to call it." 

Despite being deeply red-faced, Naegi rolled his eyes and shook his head with a light chuckle. "I'm not a mind reader. Couldn't you just have said that? And stop acting like you don't know me when we see each other… it's extremely uncomfortable and confusing."

"I apologize. I don't want to draw unwanted attention, and even less get into trouble for doing such activities inside school grounds."

"Right…" Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I get it…" 

Naegi was relieved to say the least. He had been worrying over nothing at the end. So Kamukura simply wanted Naegi to be a little more straightforward and less shy. It wasn't an easy task, he was very inexperienced, but it was worth the try. His body didn't need a second reminder to get aroused again, just remembering how good it felt the other times. For now, his feelings could be cast aside, if it meant spending such  _ quality  _ time with Kamukura. 

Naegi took a deep breath and threw his arms around Kamukura's neck. "Would you show me…?"

Kamukura sighed, but gave in nonetheless, leaning down and nibbling teasingly at Naegi's earlobe. " _ Alright _ ." 

‡‡‡

Bonus:

"Do you think they are going out?" Asahina was chatting excitedly while she ate some donuts from her plate. 

"They'd make a weird couple…" Oogami said sincerely with her arms crossed. "Kamukura and Naegi are nothing alike."

"Well! It's like mixing curry and chocolate, it makes no sense but the blend of flavours is delicious!"

Oogami smiled at Asahina's comparison. "You might be right." 

"I wonder where he is… How long does it take to get dressed?" 

  
  



End file.
